During a navigation operation (e.g. in the course of a drive) there is a need to be supplied with current traffic information relating to the travel route, to forthcoming manoeuvres, to the current traffic situation etc. In this way, a driver can prepare in good time for forthcoming manoeuvres and can react appropriately thereto. Consequently, this information contributes to road safety, on the one hand, and enhances the traveling comfort, on the other hand. At the same time, there is a need to communicate with the environment, in particular in case of longer drives. Hereby, mobile telephones regularly come into operation.
One technical challenge consists in making items of information that are temporally close together and from differing sources available to a driver in such a manner that, on the one hand, they are consciously perceived by the driver and, on the other hand, they do not distract the driver too much while driving. For example, the output of acoustic and/or visual manoeuvre instructions for route reference points of a predetermined route may coincide with a telephone call. In this connection it cannot be ruled out that a driver being fixed upon the traffic events and the telephone conversation will ignore one or more manoeuvre instructions and consequently stray from the predetermined route at a route reference point.